


And He's New in Town

by thoopsy



Series: Half Life Mermaid AU [1]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: Alternate Universe - Merpeople, First Meetings, M/M, Mute Gordon Freeman, WARNING: depictions of drowning!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoopsy/pseuds/thoopsy
Summary: Gordon Freeman drops everything, including himself off a boat, and decides to be a marine biologist.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman
Series: Half Life Mermaid AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944652
Comments: 9
Kudos: 163





	And He's New in Town

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little AU the server threw together last month. I'm NOT gonna do this longform, I'll probably just throw together oneshots. 
> 
> Barney is a blue shark! It's a magical transformation he has full control over, and he's about to fall head over fins for the new guy.

This was a _bad_ idea. Gordon Freeman had been told his whole life he was a genius, that he was special and brilliant. That didn’t mean he was _smart._ If he was smart, he wouldn’t be here on his roommate’s best friend’s sister’s douche boyfriend’s yacht. 

Like, it was _fine._ He wasn’t getting sea sick, and it wasn’t like the music sucked. There wasn’t anyone to talk to, but that was nothing new. 

No, Gordon was concerned about one thing, mainly. He didn’t know how to swim. Also, no one here knew he didn’t know how to swim. 

He’d been snacking on some cheese cubes and grapes by himself for awhile now. The amount he’d taken was a little absurd, but his dorm minifridge broke last week so. Cold food was kind of a huge luxury. 

He didn’t realize he’d been spotted until, “Loosen _up_ , Freeman!” His roommate shoved him in a way that was _supposed_ to be playful, clearly, but it just had Gordon clutching the guard rail like his life depended on it. MAYBE IT DID, was the thing! 

In his panic, he’d dropped his plate. There it went, down into the sea… “You can be so awkward, I don’t know why I take you places.” 

He shot him a glare.

“Yeah, yeah. You’re here until we dock again, just _pretend_ to have fun or something.”

Unfortunately, he had a point. With his cheese gone, he’d just be moping. He’d learned his lesson, always ask _where_ a party is before you say yes for free food reasons. He was here now, though. 

The people swimming and drinking near the back didn’t seem _mean_ , after all. Maybe he could find paper somewhere around here to talk to them, and one of them could give him a swim lesson? 

Maybe not, but it wouldn’t hurt to at least be where the people are. So, Gordon headed that way.

The party was so lively when Gordon’d stolen away with his prizes to be anxious. For some reason, though, now it was… Deserted. Which literally couldn’t be right, how-

His thought was cut off by the boat _moving_ and, then, his own body hitting the ground. He’d been doing a good job of rocking with the boat when it was anchored, but it’d taken off so fast-

Before he knew what was happening, without nearly any help from his old friend Friction, Gordon slid right off the end of the boat. 

The water was colder than he was expecting for such a warm day, the impact and the temperature had him gasping in shock. Which was, you know, the _exact opposite of what he wanted his body to do._

All his brain knew was _fear._ His chest burned, back hurt from hitting it, and- 

Gordon tried to get his eyes open, so he’d at least know which way was _up._ Every part of him was _screaming to just LEARN TO SWIM RIGHT NOW._

He flailed and struggled for what felt like forever, weighted down by clothes and shoes and an _ENTIRE CROWBAR_. What a horrible comfort item to keep on him in situations like this.

He got it dislodged from its spot on his belt, but it didn’t help much. No matter how hard he blindly flailed, he just kept _sinking._ Things were starting to go dark around the edges, a very bad sign. 

There was some sort of a shape, blurry and big and blue. It was real though, it was solid when he accidentally kicked it.

Something that felt like arms wrapped around him, and something that looked like a person was looking down at him, and-

Gordon's brain gave up, it only got snippets. Someone murmuring at him, the sensation of water rushing past him, getting everything he’d swallowed back _out_ and his throat aching from it.

He woke up in a hospital the next day, with no idea how he'd actually got there. He'd dreamt of sharks.

* * *

**Some Years Later**

Gordon Freeman was 27 years old, and he had everything he’d been eagerly working towards for years. A boat, a well-groomed beard, enough hair for a sizable ponytail, and a grant to pay his bills while he went to study as many fish as his little heart could take. 

Yeah, this definitely hadn’t been what he’d been expecting his life to look like when he graduated highschool at age 15, but 12 years and a near death experience could change a man, apparently! It could make a man realize that sea creatures were neat as hell, and that they would be more interesting to study than whatever Black Mesa had lined up for him when he got his PHD. [They’d been vying for him for years, but he really wanted to finish school so he could be _done_ with it.]

The bus out to his new town was basically empty, aside from a sweet looking, middle aged woman near the front. She’d been asleep most of the trip, a big bag on her lap and an even bigger suitcase wedged between her feet. 

So, you know, pretty great company.

The bus driver was listening to music through an MP3 player and a bulky pair of headphones. Gordon was _pretty_ sure you weren’t supposed to do that, from last time he’d read the drivers manual. Then again, he’d never passed a driving test. This bus was basically the only one that went by here in off season, so there was very little room for complaint.

She hadn’t driven off the road yet, he marked that as a success. 

Gordon hadn’t noticed when they started passing buildings again, but he’d be lying if he said it wasn’t a huge relief. He’d _really_ been regretting only bringing one book. 

As they pulled into the little bus stop, with a peeling away advertisement for “ _Best Burgers in Town!_ ”, Gordon felt this sense of… Excitement. The same brand of excitement you get right before you put your glasses on after a haircut, or when you’re opening up a new video game and there in front of you are the fresh, crisp manuals.

Somehow, the sleeping woman made it off before he did. He waved to the bus driver on his way, though he wasn’t sure she noticed, and here he was. 

The air was pretty fresh, it smelled different from what he was used to. He’d stop noticing it soon enough, but for now, it was nice. 

* * *

The planks were worn, but not in a concerning way. He didn’t think the boards were going to give out under him, and he didn’t fear splinters from the guardrail. It was just covered in stains, in sand. It felt really strange to think of a boardwalk as homely or lived in, but that’s what it was. 

It was long, too. There were benches, and lighting. Not on, it was still too early for that. He wasn’t sure if the fixtures were closer to lamps or street lights, but either way they definitely didn’t match. The side closer to the ocean was clearly already corroding away. Someone hadn’t thought something through.

“Hey!” A voice shouted, from the direction he’d come. Gordon, who was starting to kneel to examine how this pole was bolted down, stood up straight with a start. 

Down near the start of the boardwalk was a man, running towards him. He came to an abrupt halt, and Gordon realized he was several inches shorter. 

Short, black hair. Tan skin. He looked like he might be around Gordon’s age, and he could admit that this person was good looking. He was wearing a tank top, which showed off thick arms and a couple tattoos. It was certainly flattering in a way Gordon had never found tank tops to be on himself. Also he was dripping wet.

“This is awkward, I got so excited someone new showed up during _September_ of all months I forgot that this might be weird.” The handsome stranger’s hand rubbed at his neck, and he looked sheepish. He had a southern accent, but he wouldn’t be able to tell you a specific dialect if his life depended on it. 

Belatedly, Gordon realized he’d been staring.

A hand was offered to him. “I’m Barney Calhoun. What brings you to town, pal?” 

Gordon shook it, and noticed how rough it felt. This man needed moisturizer. He tried to smile as reassuringly as he could, and signed back, “Research. I’m a doctor of marine biology, and your local reef seems to be a hotspot for-”

It was at this point he recognized the look on Barney’s face for what it was. He looked absolutely lost.

His hands fell back to his sides, and it was his own turn to look sheepish. Gordon held up one finger, and reached into his fanny pack for his pad of paper and pencil. 

_Research. Marine Biology._ He jotted down, then realized he hadn’t introduced himself in any way. _Gordon Freeman._

The smile returned to Barney’s face with a vengeance as he handed the paper back. “Marine biology’s way above my pay grade, but if you like fish, you’ll love it here, Doc. I run the souvenir and surf shop, and believe me, we’ve got fish to spare.” 

Those things didn’t seem entirely related, but he didn’t mind. What he did mind was how hard it was to write without a surface. He’d gotten used to it, of course, but it never stopped being annoying. _Never surfed before._

“Well, now, I don’t think I can allow that.” The smirk he was giving him now was mischievous, and again, nice to look at. Dang it, this guy was his type, wasn’t he? “I don’t know how long you’ll be in town, Gordon, but swing by sometime and maybe we can arrange a lesson.”

Barney winked. 

_I’d like that. First directions please?_ Gordon jotted down his new address before he handed the pad back. More efficient than waiting for him to agree.

“So _you’re_ the guy who bought that old place! Sure I can give you directions. Have you got a ride or?” Gordon shook his head. “Then I’ll do you one better. I’ll drive you there!” 

Barney started walking, and he couldn’t help but sling his bag back over his shoulder and follow. What could he say? This man had a magnetic personality.

* * *

Parked all by itself was an old truck. It was painted fire engine red, but the metal underneath peeked out in some spots. It's less rusty than Gordon would've expected. 

“Say hello to Lauren.” Barney gestured to the car with a brief flourish, then unlocked the drivers side door. “The passengers side doesn’t lock, hop in.”

The seats were reupholstered with seafoam green fabric. Though, _reupholstered_ might be a stretch. The way it’s done reminds Gordon of those covers his grandmother used to put on the couch. The gear shift had a custom top on it, too. It’s… A small bouquet of fake flowers? 

Barney catches him staring. “Pretty sweet, right? Lauren’s been there for me a long time, she deserves some flowers.” He says with a smile, pats the dashboard twice, and buckles in.

He’s really not sure if he’s supposed to respond, so he nods as he straps himself in. This isn’t that unusual, from Gordon’s experience with Car People. One of his friends named their car Parsley. After the spice. It doesn’t even taste like anything.

The car starts up with a lot of alarming sounds, and Barney pulls out of the parking lot. 

“If you need me to shut up and put on the radio, just clap or somethin, Doc. My family’s got a history of hearing loss, but it’s not that bad yet!” He laughed, like he told a joke. “It’s pretty embarrassing how little sign I know. If you’re sticking around for awhile, I’ll pick it back up. The kind of guy who’s got a shark fanny pack with felt teeth is the kind of guy I’d like to know.” 

He’d somehow forgotten people could notice that. 

Barney really could keep talking without any prompting. Gordon got to know what to get from the diner, which booth was the quietest. Described a trick to get the jukebox to play without putting change in. It went a little over his head, he’d never actually used a jukebox the regular way, but he didn’t mind. This was a much more interesting drive than the bus. 

Somehow, he felt like they’d been friends for a long time. Like they were catching up after a couple years away. He was _disappointed_ when they pulled up at a small cabin by a cliff, overlooking the ocean. 

It was everything it was supposed to be, which wasn’t much. Just a storm proof place to stay, to sleep, while he lived mostly on his boat.

“This is where I leave ya, Doc!” The car stopped abruptly, jerking him forwards against the seatbelt. At least the brakes worked well. “Hey, hand me your paper. Pen too, if you don’t mind.” 

Barney jotted something down, and handed it back. “Well, I’ll see ya when I see ya!” 

With that, Gordon got out, and watched him drive away. It wasn’t until he was inside that he read the message. _Call me!_ It said with a wink, below it a phone number, area code and all. He couldn’t tell if the last digit was a 9 or a 4. 

Despite how useless a phone number was to him in particular, Gordon was touched. This wasn’t what he was expecting, not in the slightest, but if everyone in this town was half as friendly as Barney? He’d get along just fine.


End file.
